


Wasn't the Only One

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Number The Stars [16]
Category: Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis, Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any, Any+/Any, There is always someone immature enough to make a "Uranus" joke</i> - or, John is immature during meetings and shares it with Amita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't the Only One

Elizabeth knew that staff meetings weren't the most entertaining, and she knew more than one person had games they played to keep the meetings entertaining. Not just Spider Solitaire on their laptops. The marines played Random Phrase Bingo, trying to work bizarre phrases into their questions or answers or comments, like 'blueberry muffin' or 'rainbow connection'. She wasn't sure who picked the terms or what the prize was, but it at least kept people on their toes. Someone else had instituted seating chart Battleship for the big briefings with a lot of people, and Elizabeth had nearly lost it the first time Grodin raised his hand and said, "You sank my Battleship, Doctor, and sending the MALP through every time we go to a planet is obviously pointless. Just look at SG-1."  
  
This was a smaller meeting for department heads and their seconds. Amita was present because her translation services were needed for Zelenka, who had a good command of English but sometimes needed help with technical terms outside his field of expertise.  
  
John had a poker face non-pareil, and Elizabeth swore she'd never play cards against him, because he was evil. She had no idea what kind of games he and Amita could get up to with Amita's telepathy, but Amita had a hard time keeping a straight face for most meetings while John looked professional and attentive.  
  
Zelenka was lecturing about some planetary system he wanted to send a gate team to explore (and that he wanted to be on). Apparently the system was very similar to Earth's solar system, complete with the number of planets, type of planets, and orbits each one traveled.  
  
"Does it have a Pluto?" one of the marines asked. "Seeing how it got demoted from a planet and all."  
  
John suddenly yelped.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Sorry," he said, glaring at Amita, and leaned down to rub his ankle.  
  
She glared right back at him. "What are you, twelve?"  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Everything all right Colonel, Doctor?"  
  
"Fine, ma'am," Amita said, smiling sweetly.  
  
John pouted for a second before clearing his throat and straightening up, poising his pen to take notes some more (he was doodling puddle jumpers doing tricks with cartoon action lines behind them). "Fine, Elizabeth."  
  
"Very good. Carry on, Zelenka," Elizabeth said. She had a fairly formidable poker face of her own.  
  
After the meeting, Amita pounced on John and smacked him on the arm, hard.  
  
"Seriously? Uranus jokes?"  
  
"I didn't say it _aloud_ ," John protested.  
  
"You thought it, you did it," Amita snapped.  
  
John pointed to the marines as they filed out. "You know I wasn't the only one."  
  
The marines hastily averted their gazes and walked faster, pretended they weren't seeing their commanding officer getting yelled at by a mathematician.  
  
Elizabeth caught Amita's gaze, smiled, and left the conference room. Amita's eyes went wide, and John's expression turned smug.  
  
"See? Not the only one." He scooped up his notepad and pen. "Now come on - there's something I want to try with the jumpers. You with me?"  
  
"I'm with you." Amita sighed, resigned, and followed him. She smacked him one more time before they made it to the door.  
  
"Will you stop hitting me?"  
  
"Stop with the jokes!"


End file.
